All I Need is You
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Sequel to Without You HPSS After becoming a vampire the world turns against their savior, but Harry doesn't care as long as he has Severus.


**AN: **_After being adopted by one person who then let another take over only for them to abandon it I have reclaimed the sequel to __Without You__._

_I don't think I will update very often because I want to finish some of my other fics first, but I will try._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**Our Savior**_

_**2 days after the end of Without You:**_

**The-boy-who-lived a Vampire?**

_After sensing yet another cover-up and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this reporter went undercover to discover what Albus Dumbledore was hiding this time and what I found was truly shocking, even for another one of Dumbledore's schemes._

_After a grueling investigation it became known to me that Harry Potter, otherwise known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, is a vampire. That's right everyone, our very own savior is nothing more than a dark creature._

To add insult to injury it appears that Hogwarts' Potions Professor, Severus Snape, is the Vampire who has tainted our savior.

_What was Dumbledore thinking? Hiding things such as this from the putting our children in danger, as exampled by the turning of Harry Potter. Are the rumors true? Has the greatest light wizard since Merlin gone insane? And what will the wizarding world do now that our savior is a beast?_

_-Rita Skeeter_

_(story continued on page 3A)_

_(the ministry's official vampire policy on page 2B)_

_(Dumbledore's failing mind on page 2A)_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore paced around his office silently cursing Snape. <em>'How dare that stupid death eater scum spread his curse to another. Potter at that! All the hard work I put in to molding him into the perfect weapon ruined! Potter was absolutely useless to me now.'<em>

He sighed in frustration. _'Something has to be done. Potter may be a disgusting beast now but he is still powerful. I need to find a way to regain my control over him and get him away from Severus before he grows a brain, but how?'_

After a few moments of ideas tumbling so fast through his head that would make any normal person go insane Dumbledore paused in mid-step when a single thought popped out.

The 'Peanut Gallery' whom was following his pacing around the office with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. The paintings didn't even bother to pretend they were sleeping, they knew Dumbledore wasn't right in the head, but his manipulations were being more and more outrageous.

_'A bonding might work… Yes! That would work, but to who? And what kind of bond? And I will have to get him away from that dreadful beast that I have to deal with first…' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Burrow:<strong>_

_**Breakfast:**_

Ginny Weasley sat at the kitchen table stunned. She could not believe some of the things her mother was saying. Who cares if Harry was a vampire? That is presuming what Rita Skeeter wrote was actually true for once. He is still Harry. Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grimuald Place:<strong>_

_'How did this happen?' _Remus thought as he rhythmically banged his head on the kitchen table in Grimauld Place. _'James will never forgive me. Now Harry was going to suffer through worse injustices than I do._

_'Why would Snape turn Harry anyways? As revenge? No, that can't be right. Snape may loath Harry, but he wouldn't wish his vampirism on his worst enemy. So why?' _

* * *

><p>"That ungrateful little brat!" Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the couch in the living room of the house her and Ron had bought shortly after graduation.<p>

"We risk OUR lives again and again for that arrogant idiot and this is how he repays us! By getting himself turned into a vile beast!"

She continued to shout about how unthankful Harry was not noticing that Ron merely sat on the couch quietly contemplating the one whom he has called his best mate since his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Fred and George Weasley were shocked at their mother's reaction to say the least.<p>

Because of there infamous blood pops the twins knew many vampires personally and had grow past the misconceptions that most of the wizarding world believed and had come to understand the wise beings and so they know that despite their peculiarities vampires might as well have been wizards.

So why was their mother saying so many awful things about Snape and Harry along with vampires in general?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts:<strong>_

Snape was livid. "How dare that worthless wrench call you a beast! And how did she find out that I turned you in the first place? When I get my hands on that witch and her informant I'm going to murder them both in the most painful way possible!"

"Calm down." Harry told his lover from the black leather couch in Severus' rooms. "Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus. That is how she got her information." Harry was calm having gotten used to Skeeter's articles long ago.


End file.
